Smile
by Abudantia
Summary: "I like it when you smile" What I think should have happened. Fluff. Wen/Olivia.


Today I was going over to Olivia's house to work on a song for the Halloween Bash that was coming up soon. Stella gave me her house number and I was off towards her.

I don't really know if Stella sent me over there cause she thinks I like Olivia, (since I do, but Id never tell a soul ) or what, but I was happy about the one-on-one time I'll get with her.

I knocked on her door, and Olivia answered it a couple seconds later. When she opened the door, my heart did a little flutter, and butterflies came into my stomach. Now I don't mean to sound like a girl, or whatever, since you know, I'm not, but it's true. I am so into Olivia, it's crazy.

When she saw me standing there, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Hi," I said, in a calm cool tone. Cause you know, that's how I role.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She sounded like she wanted to throw-up.

"Uhmm... Stella said I should come by, work on some songs," I replied. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"Oh. Okay." We stood there in a silence that was slightly more than awkward.

"Soo?" I asked, trying to move things along.

"Oh, right. Sorry," She said, blushing, "Come on in."

While we walked through her house, I looked around. It was full of knick-knacks, and an old style that probably came from her grandmother. I could tell why Olivia dressed in such a vintage style. Thinking of that, I looked to see what she was wearing. She was wearing some sort of hot pink half sweater, with a floral –type undershirt that was white and pink. She had on a darker pink skirt with what looked like white lace, that poked out from the bottom. It looked amazing on her. I doubted no one else could pull it off.

Now after looking at that, I feel underdressed, with my brown hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and ratty old sneakers. I'll have to start caring a little more about what I put on in the morning.

We walked through her house into the back yard. Her house was filled with cats, and old knick-knacks. We walk out, and sit at a glass table. I pull out my laptop while Olivia's grandmother poured some lemonade.  
>"So you're Olivias friend?" she asked me.<p>

"That's right," I responded.

"I've never met one of Olivia's friends before," she said with a smile one her face, pleased with the fact her shy granddaughter was finally coming out of her shell.

"Mhmmmm, Gran, mhmmm," Olivia moan, obviously emmbarressed by the fact she had no friends. I just smiled. I thought it was cute how she blushed.

Gran left, leaving us alone. You could feel the tension coming off Olivia. I thought it was amazing that she was shy, it meant I could have her all to myself. I didn't want to have to share such an amazing, gorgeous, talented, smart, beautiful girl.

"She's just kidding. About the friend thing," She looked at me, as if she was hoping I didn't think of her as a loser. "She's met a ton of my friends. Like tons and tons uhmm of friends." I looked at her, I and could tell she was nervous, I bet she thought I was going to run out of her any moment, ashamed of even meeting her, which of course, I wasn't.

"That's cool. So uhmm ya, alright. Wanna hear a rap?" I asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable. She nodded, so I took and breathe in and began to rap. " It's Wen and I'm musically inclined. You get a shiver down your spine, every time I rhythm. I'm in Lemonade Mouth, you don't learn to wait. We get on stage, and determinate. Iriririri determinate, and it, would keep going.

"Uhmm, determinate?" Olivia asked confused.

"Ya! It's like get determined. Put on your game face!" I told her, hoping she'd get excited about the rap.

But instead she began to laugh.

"Oh, that's funny. Oh that's so not what determinate means!" she said in-between laughs

I was about to respond to that, when I saw another cat out of the corner of my eye. "Wow," I said. "Wow, that's an oldddd cat!"

Olivia stopped laughing. She looked at the cat, and looked back at me, beginning to cry. "Ya. Ya she is, really old.

"Oh, you okay?" I asked, hoping I hadn't offended her.

She nodded her head. "Ya uhmm she was my moms, so she's kinda like the last thing I have left of her so..." she began to wipe of her tears, probably hoping I wouldn't see them, but of course I did. Hoping to lighten up the mood, I stupidly say...

"Well, sorry. Well what about your dad?" Which of almost made her cry again. She just kept shaking her head, as if to say; please don't make me say anymore.

"He uhmm... you know – lets just work on the song," She faked a smile, still upset.

"ya." I said back lamely, afraid to say another stupid thing. I folded out my little computer piano.

"Cause I, I have this good starting..." I began to play a tune, hopeing it might fit the starting

"_Trying hard to fight these tears__  
><em>_I'm crazy worried__  
><em>_Messing with my head this fear__  
><em>_I'm so sorry" _Olivia began. I looked at the lyric sheet and joined in._  
><em>_"You know you gotta get it out__  
><em>_I can't take it__  
><em>_That's what being friends is about"_

We both looked at each other, me sensing how great our voices sounded together, and her looking at me, with hope. Hoping for what, I wasn't sure. I could usally read Olivia like a book, but this time, I couldn't get a read.

"Uhmm, good ,ya." She said, still looking into my eyes. I had made my way down her face, to where her lips where. They were pulled into the most beautiful smile, I had ever seen in my life.

'I like it when you smile." I stated.

I was about to take a big risk here. Slowly, I leaned forward, towards her, and placed my lips on hers.

It started off a little awkward, because we had both never kissed someone before, but we got the hang of it pretty quickly. It was soft, and sweet, and her lips were like heaven on earth. I wanted to sit there all day, but of course we couldn't we had to work. I pulled away, and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Lets just say after that, not much more work got done.


End file.
